


Safe and Sound

by strawberriesandtophats



Series: In order to make it though [1]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Breakfast, Diplomacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping people safe from harm is Commander Vimes' job. Even Vetinari. Sometimes especially Vetinari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneinspats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneinspats/gifts).



> I still have no idea what this is. But I couldn't get it out of my head for weeks.

“Why is it always you?” Vimes snarled at Lord Vetinari, slamming behind him the door to the Oblong Office."Why does it always have to be _you_?"

Moist Von Lipwig was already sitting in the chair in front of the desk, looking decidedly rattled already, but now there was confusion in his eyes. His eyes slid across the new dents in Vimes’ armor and his bloodshot eyes. Vimes' hands were bright red from the cold outside and he smelled strongly of tobacco, which Lipwig knew was unusual as Vimes had cut down drastically over the last few years.

Lord Vetinari lifted an eyebrow and gave Vimes a lightning quick smile.

“Would it be any fun otherwise, my dear Vimes?” asked the Patrician, leaning on his cane.

Vimes frowned and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Lipwig had stood up, taken his golden hat of the back of the chair and stepped towards the door.

“I’ll just see myself out,” said the Postmaster, flashing his most charming smile at Vimes, with the success of hitting a brick wall with a chocolate hammer in the middle of a hot summer day.

The Patrician nodded at Lipwig, who fled immediately. Drumknott closed the door behind him, listening to the surprised sounds from the anteroom.

“I take from your expression that you agree with me, Commander” said Lord Vetinari smoothly,”it is better this way-“

“I had to pour holy water over a diplomat from Uberwald so that you would not be attacked and most likely killed!” Vimes said, fighting the urge to lean on the desk. “Did you plan for that to happen?”

“I trusted that you would assist me if the circumstances became dire, Sir Samuel. I understand that you do not like to be the backup plan, but it is not better to know that it is you, instead of someone you do not know?”

“Sir, that-“ said Vimes, closing his eyes in frustration. Mr. Drumknott had somehow disappeared from the room, Vimes noted absently, when he opened his eyes to see Lord Vetinari’s light blue eyes focusing on the worn fabric of Vimes’ shirt.

“And he did resist arrest, as I understand, back in Bonk, where you were doing an admirable job of being a diplomat for our fine city. All is well. Does the knowledge that in some other world you were not able to prevent this, and in turn, lost me, bother you to this extent?” Lord Vetinari continued, as if he had not been disturbed.

“I don’t expect to die in my bed, sir. Or so far away from you when you pass away-“replied Vimes, his voice abnormally steady, as if he had practiced that particular sentence for when he would need to say it. 

“Is that so?” asked Lord Vetinari, stepping closer to Vimes.”That is comforting to know. Perhaps, someday, we can discuss this matter further, if the circumstances are favorable. Do sit down, there is no need to stand to attention.”

“What?” Vimes blurted out, collapsing into the chair. His whole body ached.

A tray was placed on the desk by Drumknott, who was also carrying a large teakettle. The clerk smiled at Vimes, as if he was glad that he was back in the city.

A strong cup of coffee was placed in front of Vimes, along with a piece of toast and a bowl of fruit. And a hard-boiled egg in an ornate cup holder.

The door closed as Drumknott left, holding a stack of files.

Vimes looked at the hard-boiled egg and then at Vetinari, who was smiling faintly.

“You traveled as fast as humanly possible back to the city to assure yourself that I was safe and sound, Vimes. You have neither eaten nor slept in two days. This is breakfast. You must have heard of it", said Lord Vetinari, sitting down in the chair behind the desk.

Vimes narrowed his eyes at the cut up pieces of fruit and various berries in the bowl in front of him and took a long sip of his coffee while his lordship picked up his cup of tea. The watchman took a big bite out of his toast and chewed.

“Splendid,” Lord Vetinari said, “as you alarmed Mr. Lipwig to the extent that he will behave himself for at least a few days, we can enjoy our meal without fear of any interruptions. The city is not the same without you in it, Sir Samuel.”

"At least I can keep an eye on you now, sir," Vimes replied and watched the man in front of him leaned back in his chair and looked at him for a long time.

The rays of the first light of the sunrise lit up the desk in the Oblong Office as the two men continued talking, looking content.


End file.
